


Apologies and Realizations

by Annamaetion



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annamaetion/pseuds/Annamaetion
Summary: Tags pretty much sum it up. Post first Christmas
Relationships: Klaus(Klaus 2019)/Jesper Johanson (Klaus 2019)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 442





	Apologies and Realizations

When Klaus first explained how he got convinced to go along with the donation of his toys to the children, and then how he had found Jesper in his old workshop, Jesper didn’t know what to say.

Well, he started to say several things, changing his mind multiple times as he struggled to come to terms to what Klaus had just told him.

After many a false start, Jesper finally sighed deeply and managed to begin a reply.

“So, a —magic— winter wind.” Jasper paused, still too bewildered to exactly parse his words. He certainly didn’t want to call Klaus crazy or in any way insinuate he might be lying. Besides, who would lie about…that? 

He took a deep breath, “Which, you believe to be the spirit of your dearly departed wife Lydia,  _ signaled  _ to you to help me. Then, the wind had you find me again in your old workshop, where you briefly mistook my silhouette to be  _ Lydia’s  _ through the curtain… am I right?”

Klaus hummed, in his usual resonate manner, “Yes.” He confirmed, seemingly falling back into what Jesper likes to call his ‘stoic woodsman act’, “That is the long and short of it.”

Jesper sat down across from Klaus at his usual spot in the workshop, and rested his head on his hands, “That is—that, well...it’s a lot to take in.”

“It’s why I didn’t want to tell you, at first.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“You.”

Jesper groaned and allowed his head to rest on the workbench between him and Klaus, “What’s that even supposed to mean?”

“Well. I realized that I didn’t have much of a case to call you out for a lie, by omission or otherwise, if I had been doing the same concerning my initial motivations the whole time as well.” Klaus sighed, “I am sorry.”

“Woah.” Jesper sat up and gazed at Klaus disbelievingly, “I think that’s supposed to be my line, I’m the one who had...let’s say,  _ duplicitous _ motives.”

Jesper leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms, “Wanting to do something just because you think a loved one would want you to, and then discovering you actually want to do it isn’t something anyone would call you on— _ least of all me.” _

Klaus shook his head, “Jesper, I know it wasn’t about the letter quota for you the  _ entire _ time. It changed to be about the children’s happiness—you risking your life to save what you thought to be the toys proves that...I forgive you.” 

He leans forwards over the workbench and gently collects up both of Jesper’s small hands into his massive ones, “I forgave you the moment you returned...even if I didn’t want to admit it.”

Jesper blinked, his gaze flirting between their joined hands and Klaus’ sincere face, Klaus continued softly, “The only reason I was so...closed off when we were being chased, is that I didn’t realize how close you had gotten… the only time a loss has managed to wound me so deeply—you already know.”

_ His wife. _ Jesper thought with despair.  _ Lydia. _

“I— Klaus, I hurt you  _ that _ badly? I...I am I cannot even begin to say how sorry I am. I never should have gone along with my dad to the boat  _ at all,  _ if I hadn’t been so selfish—” Jesper could feel the tears begin to pool and fall at the corners of both of his eyes, but since Klaus still firmly held his hands he couldn’t wipe them away.

Klaus shushed him soothingly, transferring both of Jesper’s hands to just one of us own and using his other to gently wipe his tears away with a delicately crafted silk handkerchief.

He looked deeply into Jeper’s eyes, “I only realized, when you left, how important you had become to me—and my life. It was only then I  _ finally  _ realized what my Lydia has been signaling to me...with the leading me to my workshop just in time to come across you silhouetted behind the dust covers.”

“What-what’s that—” Jesper found himself cut off with Klaus pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, Jesper was stuck dumb and sat seemingly frozen to the spot with shock.

Klaus quickly pulled away, “I—I’m so—” but before he could finish Jesper surged forward and kissed Klaus fervently. Klaus’ slowly raises up his free hand to cradle the side of Jesper’s face, his other hand now caressing both of Jesper’s hands still held tenderly within.

Klaus gently broke the kiss and nuzzled his face into Jesper’s long neck, quietly he whispered into Jesper’s ear, “Lydia knew I could come to love you, if I would only allow myself to.”

Jesper lifted up one of his hands and began to softly brush his fingers through Klaus’ ample white beard, just as softly he whispered back, “You love me?”

_ “Yes.” _

Jesper raised his hand from Klaus’ beard and caressed the side of Klaus’ cheek,  _ “I love you too.” _

Klaus stood up and reached across the workbench and easily picked up a surprised Jesper and lifted him up and across the workbench.

Now Jesper found himself sat on the workbench with his legs dangling off the side, he was now directly in front of Klaus. 

Klaus then shifted so that he was crouched down with one knee tucked under him and one knee bent at the front, “I am unspeakably overjoyed to hear that.” 

_ Is he...  _ Jesper frantically realized the significance of Klaus’ gesture  _ he’s proposing to me? _

Klaus reaches back into his pocket and procured a small box, “I hope this ring suits you,” Klaus opens the box, revealing an elegantly crafted gold ring, “I had to guess at the size...I can always remake it if it doesn’t fit or if you don’t like the design—”

“Klaus-  _ I do. _ ”

Klaus’ face was rapt with joy and he leapt up and again swept up Jesper into his strong arms.

Jesper didn’t even really mind that the manner Klaus was holding him would be described as a ‘bridal carry’, equally caught up in their exuberant celebration after Klaus carefully took up Jesper’s left hand and gently placed the ring on his finger.

Klaus whispered reverently, “I only regret that I cannot marry you in the eyes of the church.” The sadness was evident in his voice, “However, in the eyes of my heart, you are now and will ever be my husband.”

Jesper did his best to hug Klaus, his gangly long arms serving to wrap around most of Klaus’ overly wide chest, but nowhere near to encompassing his broad back. 

Finding himself speechless, Jesper settled for conveying his exuberance over the sentiment with lavish kisses over Klaus’ face and neck.

Finally, Jesper collected himself enough to agree verbally,  _ “Husbands.”   
_

_ FIN _

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
